


The Graveyard Near The House

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The other day when we were walking by the graveyard near the house, you asked me if I thought we would ever die."</p><p>A fanvid for 11/Amy/Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard Near The House

**Author's Note:**

>  _Vid_ : The Graveyard Near The House  
>  _Vidder_ : kowaiyoukai  
>  _Fandom_ : Doctor Who, Series 5-7  
>  _Song_ : The Graveyard Near The House  
>  _Artist_ : The Airborne Toxic Event
> 
>  _Vidder's Notes_ : First of all, much love and thanks to my beta siriuslyyellow. She helped me through every iteration of this vid--and trust me on this, there were plenty. Also thanks so much to 221_Otsanda and exorcisingemily on twitter, both of whom took the time to give me some very helpful feedback.
> 
> This video was the first time I'd ever vidded: solely from one character's perspective, a threesome ship, a five minute long song (nearly--4:56), using Doctor Who as a source, AND using a fandom that I'm new to (watched Series 1-7 in two months) and haven't seen everything that's out (started from 9). So it was quite a learning experience.
> 
> This was an intensive labor of love that was completed at the end of February. The reason I waited so long before posting was that I had hoped to go to Vividcon this year to premiere it. However now that I know for sure I won't have the money to go, I decided not to wait any longer. This vid's been ready for three months. It's time.
> 
> I originally was going to write long notes about the process of making it, but I nixed that idea. The only thing I truly want to say is that Doctor/Amy/Rory is my DW OT3. I hope this vid did them justice.
> 
> I'd love to hear your comments! Thank you for watching!
> 
>  _Youtube_ : <http://youtu.be/LSG_8BV_Ijc>  
> _Tumblr_ : <http://kowaiyoukai.tumblr.com/post/87408458384/vid-the-graveyard-near-the-house-vidder>  
> _Livejournal:<http://kowaiyoukai.livejournal.com/207539.html>  
>  _Download__ : <http://bitshare.com/files/7gd30fcu/The-Graveyard-Near-The-House---kowaiyoukai.mp4.html>


End file.
